doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Nobita and the Steel Troops
डोरेमोन: नोबिता एंड द स्टील ट्रूप्स (ドラえもん のび太と鉄人兵団 Doraemon: Nobita to Tetsujin Heidan?) 1986 की एनीमे विज्ञान कथा फिल्म है जो लोकप्रिय एनीमे / मंगा श्रृंखला, डोरेमोन पर आधारित है। मूल कथानक फुजिको एफ फुजियो द्वारा लिखा गया था। वैकल्पिक शीर्षक में आयरन मैन या रोबोट सेना के प्लाटून शामिल हैं। यह फिल्म कई रोबोट श्रृंखलाओं में श्रद्धांजलि अर्पित करती है, जिसमें विशालकाय रोबोट या "मेचा" शामिल हैं, सबसे विशेष रूप से गुंडम और मेज़िंगर। इस फिल्म को बाद में 3 डी में रीमेक किया गया था। प्लॉट फिल्म के कथानक में नोबिता शामिल है, जो एक गुस्से में नखरे करता है, क्योंकि वह एक अमीर आर सी खिलौना रोबोट चाहता है ताकि अमीर बच्चे सुनेओ को बचाया जा सके, जो अपने चचेरे भाई द्वारा बनाए गए नए रोबोट को दिखा रहा है। उनका फिट डोरेमोन को गुस्सा दिलाता है और एक गर्म जापानी गर्मियों में, वह कहीं भी उत्तरी दरवाजे पर "कूल ऑफ" जाता है। एक लंबे समय के लिए जाने के बाद नोबिता वहां उसका पीछा करता है, और एक अजीब बॉलिंग बॉल जैसी ओर्ब का पता लगाता है जो एक स्पंदित प्रकाश के साथ झपकी लेना शुरू कर देता है, और एक विशालकाय रोबोट के पैर की तरह दिखता है। उस पर पहाड़ी से नीचे उतरने और एनीवेयर डोर के माध्यम से उसके कमरे में दुर्घटनाग्रस्त होने के बाद, बॉलिंग बॉल दरवाजे के माध्यम से उसके घर जाती है और एक अन्य रोबोट का टुकड़ा उसके पिछवाड़े में गिरता है। डोरेमॉन, जो बर्फ में ढँक गया था, बाहर निकलता है और ठंड के साथ उठता है। जब नोबिता ने उसके लिए एक विशालकाय रोबोट के लिए पुर्जे बुलाने के लिए धन्यवाद किया, तो डोरेमॉन चकित है और स्वीकार करता है कि वह उनके बारे में कुछ नहीं जानता है। हालांकि, ओपोजिट वर्ल्ड एंट्रेंस ऑयल और रोल-अप फिशिंग होल के संयोजन का उपयोग करके, वे "वर्ल्ड इनसाइड द मिरर" (लोगों के बिना एक वैकल्पिक दर्पण दुनिया) में जाते हैं और रोबोट का निर्माण करते हैं। अंत में, नोबिता ने रोबोट "ज़ैंडा क्रॉस" को डब किया, क्योंकि उन्हें लगता है कि भागों को बुलाने वाली बॉलिंग बॉल उत्तरी ध्रुव पर सांता क्लॉज का एक उपहार था। एक मस्तिष्क-तरंग नियंत्रक का उपयोग करना, जो डोरेमोन अपनी जेब से बाहर खींचता है, वह और नोबिता रोबोट के साथ खेलते हैं, जिससे यह पुलों और इस तरह से जिमनास्टिक चाल चलता है। चीजों को खुद तक नहीं रखने के लिए, नोबिता घर लौटता है और शिज़ुका को अपने साथ रोबोट के साथ खेलने के लिए वापस लाता है, लेकिन शिज़ुका नियंत्रण कक्ष पर एक बटन दबाता है जो रोबोट को एक विशाल लेजर बीम बनाता है, जिसके परिणामस्वरूप आधे का विनाश होता है Faridabad। यह देखकर, उन्हें पता चलता है कि समूह वास्तव में "ज़ांडा क्रॉस" कितना खतरनाक है, इसलिए वे वास्तविक दुनिया में लौटने का फैसला करते हैं और कभी भी रोबोट को खोजने के बारे में भूल जाते हैं। हालांकि, नोबिता गेंदबाजी की गेंद जैसे ओर्ब के बारे में भूल गया, जिसे वह अपने साथ वापस लाया था, जो लिलुलु नामक एक रहस्यमय लड़की को टेलीपैथिक संदेश भेज रहा है। वह ज़ंडा क्रॉस का मालिक है, और उसे पुनः प्राप्त करना चाहता है। ओर्ब के संदेशों के बाद, वह नोबिता की तलाश करती है, जो गलती से पर्ची देता है कि वह रोबोट के बारे में जानता है। लिलुलू उसे यह दिखाने के लिए मजबूर करता है कि वह कहां है, इसलिए नोबिता ने रोकेट-अप फिशिंग होल उधार लिया, जो अतिरिक्त जेब से है। वह ज़ैंडा क्रॉस को फिर से सुनाती है, और नोबिता से पूछती है कि क्या वह रोल-अप फिशिंग होल को थोड़ी देर के लिए उधार ले सकता है, जिसके लिए नोबिता उससे सहमत है। कुछ समय बाद, नोबिता इस बात से घबराई हुई है कि वह क्या कर रही है, और एक पंक्ति में दो शूटिंग सितारों को देखने के बाद, बैम्बू कॉप्टर को उड़ने और देखने के लिए उपयोग करता है कि क्या चल रहा है। माउंट द्वारा जंगल पर उड़ान। उरा, वह रोल-अप फिशिंग होल को एक पोर्टल के साथ अनलॉक्ड टू द वर्ल्ड इनसाइड द मिरर ओपन को उजागर करता है। जब एक और "शूटिंग स्टार" आकाश से सीधे पोर्टल में गिरता है, तो नोबिता इसका अनुसरण दूसरी दुनिया में करता है और उसे पता चलता है कि यह एक विशाल रोबोट सेना के निर्माण के लिए भागों में से एक है और रिरूरु इस सब के केंद्र में है। डोरेमॉन, जो घर पर नोबिता के अजीब व्यवहार के बारे में संदिग्ध था और वहां उसका पीछा किया था, उसकी बात सुनने के लिए एक लंबी दूरी के पेपर कप फोन का उपयोग करता है, और पता चलता है कि लीलुलु वास्तव में एक रोबोट है जो सभी मनुष्यों से नफरत करता है। लीलुलु को यह पता चलने पर कि उसकी बात सुनी जा रही है, वह नोबिता और डोरेमोन का पीछा करता है। अपनी दुनिया में लौटने के बाद, रुरु के आदेश पर, ज़ैंडा क्रॉस, पोर्टल के माध्यम से भी प्राप्त करने की कोशिश करता है, जिसके परिणामस्वरूप इसका विनाश, प्रतीत होता है कि दोनों दुनिया को हमेशा के लिए अलग कर रहा है। दोनों बॉलिंग ऑर्ब के बारे में पूरी तरह से भूल गए हैं जो अभी भी घर पर है। यह तब उठता है, और चारों ओर उछलता है। इसलिए डोरेमोन एक खास तरह का इनक्यूबेटर निकालता है और बॉलिंग बॉल डालता है और डोरेमोन की ट्रांसलेशन जेली उसमें होती है, जिससे बॉलिंग बॉल बोलती है। गेंद खुद को ज़ंडा क्रॉस के 'मस्तिष्क' के रूप में प्रकट करती है और वह एक विशाल रोबोट सेना के डारेनॉम को सचेत करती है जो सभी मानवता को गुलाम बनाने की साजिश में शामिल हैं, ताकि रोबोट-तरह पृथ्वी पर ले जा सकें। डोरेमॉन ने ज़ैंडा क्रॉस के मस्तिष्क को फिर से उकसाया ताकि रोबोट उनका सहयोगी बन जाए। डोरेमोन और नोबिता रोबोट आक्रमण के बारे में अपने दोस्तों, जियान और सूनो को सचेत करते हैं, और वे रोबोट सेना को मिरर की दुनिया में लुभाने का फैसला करते हैं, जबकि शिज़ुका लिलुलु को ठीक करने का ख्याल रखता है क्योंकि वह उसे बहुत बुरी तरह से नुकसान पहुंचाती है। नोबिता और दूसरों के लिए सब कुछ करने के बावजूद, लीलुलु अभी भी उनसे भागता है और बाद में नोबिता को उसकी उंगली से लेजर बीम से गोली मारता है जब वह उसका सामना करता है। जब वह अपने वरिष्ठ अधिकारियों के साथ मिलती है, तो लीलुलु उसके दिमाग को बदल देता है और फैसला करता है कि वह दास मानव जाति पर अपनी योजना का समर्थन नहीं करने जा रहा है। गुस्से में, रोबोट सेना के कमांडर ने उसे जंजीरों से बांधने और राजद्रोह के लिए बंद करने का आदेश दिया। नोबिता और डोरेमॉन, जो पूरी बात देख रहे थे, बाद में उसे अपने कैदियों से छुड़ाया। डोरेमोन और उसके दोस्तों के विश्वास को जीतने के बावजूद, लीलुलु स्वीकार करता है कि उसका खुद के साथ एक आंतरिक संघर्ष है और वह नहीं जानता कि वह क्या चाहती है, इसलिए वह स्वेच्छा से डोरेमॉन को स्माल लाइट का उपयोग करके पक्षी पिंजरे में बंद कर देती है। इस बीच, दुनिया में कोई इंसान नहीं होने के कारण रोबोट सेना और भी संदिग्ध हो जाती है। तब उन्हें पता चलता है कि वे दुनिया की उपग्रह छवि और वर्तमान दुनिया की उसी छवि का विश्लेषण करने के बाद एक नकली दुनिया में हैं और देखते हैं कि वे कैसे उलट जाती हैं। रोबोट सेना नवनिर्मित पोर्टल का पता लगाती है कि डोरेमोन नकली दुनिया से बाहर निकलने के लिए बना था और वास्तविक दुनिया में सुना, नोबिता, डोरेमोन, जियान, सूनो और ज़ांडा क्रॉस को छोड़कर रोबोट सेना को रोकने के लिए एक साथ लड़ने के लिए। ग्रह को नष्ट करना, जबकि डोरेमोन की अतिरिक्त जेब के साथ शिज़ुका, छोटे लीलुलु को देखने के लिए पीछे रह जाता है। जैसा कि टीम लड़ाई के लिए तैयार है, सूनो के रोबोट (जो कि सूनो ने फिल्म की शुरुआत में नोबिता को दिखाया था, से एक नाराजगी थी और अब डोरेमोन से एक कृत्रिम बुद्धि के साथ स्थापित किया गया था) शिज़ुका को एक विचार देता है। वह बिग लाइट के साथ लिलू को बड़ा करती है, वास्तविक दुनिया में वापस जाने के लिए वॉक-इन मिरर का उपयोग करती है, नोवाइटा के कमरे में कहीं भी ले जाती है, और नोबिता के डेस्क ड्रावर में टाइम मशीन को 30,000 साल पहले ले जाती है, जब एक प्रोफेसर बना रहा था दो रोबोट जो रोबोट आर्मी के पूर्वज बन जाएंगे। भविष्य में क्या हुआ है, इस पर लड़कियों से सीखने के बाद, प्रोफेसर को पता चलता है कि इसका कारण रोबोट में स्थापित कॉम्पिटिशन इंस्टिंक्ट प्रोग्राम है, इसलिए वह इसे एक ऐसे प्रोग्राम के साथ बदलने के लिए आगे बढ़ता है जो रोबोट को भावनाओं और प्यार करने की अनुमति देता है। हालाँकि, प्रक्रिया पूरी होने से पहले वह वृद्धावस्था का पतन कर देता है। लिलुलु तब संभल जाता है, यह जानते हुए भी कि ऐसा करने से उसका निधन हो जाएगा। प्रक्रिया जल्द ही पूरी हो गई है, जिससे भविष्य से बुरी रोबोट सेना अस्तित्व से गायब हो गई है। शोकग्रस्त शिज़ुका के साथ हाथ मिलाने और एक-दूसरे को "दोस्त" घोषित करने के बाद लीलुलु खुद गायब हो जाता है। हालाँकि इसे स्क्रीन पर नहीं दिखाया गया है, लेकिन यह माना जाता है कि ज़ैंडा क्रॉस को भी मिटा दिया गया है, क्योंकि वह मूल रूप से रोबोट सेना द्वारा बनाया गया था। समूह अपने नए दोस्तों के खोने से दुखी है, लेकिन एक पुनर्जन्म लीलुलु बाद में नोबिता के सामने आता है और उड़ान भरने से पहले मुस्कुराता है। फिल्म नोबिता के साथ खत्म होती है जब लिलुलु के पुनर्जन्म के बारे में अपने दोस्तों को बताने के लिए, जबकि लीलुलु, अब विनाश की मशीन नहीं है, बाहरी अंतरिक्ष से पृथ्वी पर देखता है। Zanda Claus Mecha fans think the mecha was similar to MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki, so everyone thinks the mecha's designer was Kunio Okawara, but this rumor was false. The true mecha designer was manga artist Takaya Kenji (たかや健二), he's designed mecha based on Hyaku Shiki. References * English translation as shown on an official website for the 25th anniversary of the movie franchise. * The main materials are from Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops. Music *Watashi ga Fushigi Performed by: Osugi Kumiko. External links *Official Doraemon 25 movie page *Anime News Network page ja:のび太と鉄人兵団 zh-tw:大雄與鐵人兵團 Category:Doraemon films Category:Anime of 1986